


Mutual

by ScarletPhoenix (orphan_account)



Series: Water of the Womb [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He couldn’t understand why Dean would have brought her out of purgatory with him. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wish they'd somehow brought Emma into season 8, but alas, it didn't happen. So I'm doing this.

“So, should I call you Uncle, or would you prefer just Sam?” she asked, glaring at him from across the table, arms crossed and feet propped up on the table. Sam could hear Dean in the kitchen, making a sandwich because she’d said she was hungry. It was clear she had him wrapped around his finger. And part of Sam could understand that. She was his daughter, and he knew that Dean had always wanted a family.

The issue is that his daughter was a man murdering monster. A man murdering monster that should have stayed dead. He couldn’t understand why Dean would have brought her out of purgatory with him. She’d tried to _kill_ him.

“So, the feeling’s mutual?” she spoke again. Sam rose an eyebrow. “I don’t like you, and you don’t like me.”

Sam was quiet a moment, considering how to respond. “Yeah, I guess the feeling’s mutual.”

“Well, we’re just gonna have to learn to live with each other,” she declared. “Because I’m here to stay.”

“Are you going to try and kill Dean again?”

“No,” She sounded honestly offended that he’d suggest that. “They taught us that the bonds we form in battle are stronger than any familiar connection. And lemme tell you something, Sam, purgatory is just one big battle.” She opened her mouth to say more, but snapped it shut when the sound of Dean’s footsteps grew louder.

“Here’s your sandwich, Em,” He leaned down, placing a kiss on her hair as he set the plate down. She smiled at him.

“Thanks, dad.”

To an outsider, it would look like a normal, rather cute scene between a father and a daughter. But Sam wasn’t an outsider. Emma was a monster that had tried to kill Dean once, and he wasn’t believing for a second that she wouldn’t do it again.


End file.
